Not That I Care
by Ryuichifoxe
Summary: The Auditore Family were going to be hung, not that Vieri de'Pazzi cared - no, not at all.


If you were to ask the son of the Pazzi family is he cared for the Auditore, he would more than likely laugh in your face. He did _not _care for them, **no**. He did _not _care, at all, for any one of that awful family. _Especially _not the tall and life-loving Federico! God forbid one _ever _ask if he were in _love _with the man, as he most certainly was **not** and never would be!

He didn't enjoy the way those lips would quirk into a smile and light up his face, or the way they moved when he spoke. Hazel eyes that would glint in mischief at the simplest of stories, or promise something more deep in their depths. Vieri surely did _not _love when said eyes and lips were on his body, not a bit. Not once had he run his fingers through that mess of dark hair, no, not the son of the Pazzi.

Never in the eyes of the public. No. In public, he was the same, loud and confident, and the Auditore were his enemies. That's why he did not care when he had been informed of the capture and soon-to-be execution of the men of said family. Naturally, he would have to gloat and celebrate such an event, overjoyed to see their lives come to an end!

It is what he desired more than anything, after all.

He would certainly _never _pay a visit to the holding cells, not to see a doomed Federico Auditore. **Never**.

"Will you miss me, I wonder?"

Vieri scoffed, the man had a lot of nerve to ask anything of him, not in his current position," Of course not."

A thoughtful hum drifted from behind the bars, then the eldest brother spoke again, his voice soft," You don't have to be here."

Silence fell over the room again and in that short span of time, he swore that time itself could be heard, a sort of silent mockery of the men inside.

"I know."

That silky laugh that Vieri cared _nothing _for slipped past parted lips, warding off more dead air," You speak so little tonight, _caro mio_, if I did not know better I would swear you an impostor."

"I'd imagine anyone would have a hard time speaking with a dead man," he snapped, bothered by the other man's level of calm. "Aren't you fearful for your life?"

"Really? I've never heard of _you _having a problem with death."

"You know what I meant, _stronzo_!"

An eyebrow shot up and Federico gave him a curious look," No, Vieri, I do not."

The stress of what morning held was beginning to pluck at his nerves, wearing at his façade. _'You're different, special, and you're mine_,' those words were etched across his face, even if for a brief moment. Just long enough for the Auditore to see and a smile to tug at the corners of his mouth, the smile of a man who knew his fate. It ripped at the barriers that Vieri had erected around himself, threatening to break every meticulously placed wall.

He was jolted from his thoughts when fingertips brushed his cheek from behind the bars.

"I hate you," croaked the younger of the two, not trusting his voice beyond those words.

The man inside the cell knew better though, knew the real meaning behind what had been said. He had always been able to see past the public mask, something no one else had taken the time to do.

Although reluctant (because he did _not _want it), the Pazzi allowed his enemy to guide him forward, allowed the kiss they shared. He certainly did _not _enjoy the feel of those lips he hated on his own, or the way that skilled tongue explored every crevice of his mouth. Nor was he disappointed when the other pulled away, sitting back against the wall.

Federico was smiling, eyes scanning over him as if to burn the image into his mind. "You should leave before someone comes looking for you."

There was a retort on his lips but Vieri let it die, not feeling up to his usual snark. Instead, he moved away from the cell without another word, leaving behind a man he would never admit, verbally, to loving. It was better to let those three simple words of admission die, at least then it would be easier to deal with the loss.

Not that Vieri had _ever _cared in the first place. What a stupid assumption.

_A/N_

_I had submitted this ages ago on Y!Gal, decided I'd submit it here as well. Having rp'd Vieri for so long, after this, I could rewrite it and make it better, but I think I'll save that for another story. For those that follow me on Y!Gal, you know how much I love and adore this pairing, and how I try to infect others to love it as well. Haha. Enjoy~_


End file.
